


The Dreamers and the Lost

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [30]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Changelings, Extranormal Crimes AU, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Paranormal, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: When an SVU officer gets abducted by a changeling swap ring, Bendy heads to Mag Mell to get some info.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.Cameo appearances from Becky Albourne, Earl Peterson, and Abel Angel.





	The Dreamers and the Lost

Slipping under the yellow crime scene tape, Bendy made his way into Club Sonata. The place was swarming with cops, but thanks to the glamour he'd cast on himself, most of them saw him as a human like them.

"Detective Mistoffelees?"

Bendy turned to see a brunette woman with a green streak in her hair, accompanied by a young man with red hair. Judging from the latter's tail, eyes, and head spikes, he was a changeling, though Bendy wasn't sure whether he was a Dreamer or a Lost.

"Call me Bendy. And you are?"

"I'm Detective Albourne," the woman introduced herself. "This is my partner Detective Peterson."

"Nice to meet you," Bendy said, shaking the changeling's hand. "What've we got?"

"It seems that a swap ring has been using this place to find victims," Earl said. "Almost every night, one or two of the clubgoers here vanish."

"To make things more complicated, it looks like an undercover cop got snatched last night," added Susie, approaching with a notepad in hand. "Special Victims thought there was sex trafficking going on, so they sent Detective Allison Pendle here to try and catch them."

"Not far from the truth," Becky commented. "Looks like we'll have to do overtime on this one."

(BATIM)

"So where's your partner?" Earl asked, as the five climbed into the police car.

"Henry's undercover," Bendy explained. "Apparently, there's something going on in Gehenna, and since there's an anti-demon brotherhood in there, I can't go. I didn't want him in there alone though, and Wally's stuck on desk duty until his leg's out of that cast, so Boris went with him." He settled into the back seat. "By the way, I was curious--are you a Dreamer or Lost changeling?"

"Dreamer," Earl answered. "My mom wasn't too fond of me--probably figured out I wasn't the original Earl somehow. My Nana took me and my brother in after she tried to 'get rid of me, and she helped me cope after I found out about my Fae heritage."

"That's good," said Susie. "Even though Dreamers usually go undetected before their Awakening, there are a few exceptions, and not all of them are as lucky as you."

(BATIM)

Less than an hour later, the five arrived at Mag Mell, the Fae equivalent of Chinatown. They pulled up outside Luna Brillante, a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Now remember, the food on the menu's safe to eat, but if you're offered anything else, say no. Be polite, but say no."

Becky nodded. "I heard stories about Fae food, especially stuff that actively does bad stuff to humans."

"Goblin fruits," Bendy affirmed. "Wally are a Pixie Popper once, and spent the next three hours on what was basically an acid trip. It was funny at first, but then he started freaking out."

Their waiter--a lanky redhead with pale purple skin and pointed ears--approached and led them to their table. As they sat down, Earl glanced over in Bendy's direction.

"Um, you've met Sammy Lawrence, right?" Seeing Bendy's nod, he leaned in closer. "Do you, ah, know which way he swings?"

"Well, I know he started out straight, but that was back in the 19th century," Bendy replied. "Not really sure about now.'

"It's not unusual for Others who live a long time to be less picky about their attractions," Susie added. "So I wouldn't rule out him being bi just yet."

At that moment, a young man with platinum blonde hair tipped with blue, dressed in a blue dinner jacket and white tuxedo pants approached. Taking a seat, he gave them a smile.

"Detective Mistoffelees. Been a while."

"Yeah." Bendy gestured around. "Abel, these are Detectives Albourne, Peterson, Campbell, and La Croix. Everyone, this is Abel. I had a run-in with him during a case a while back. He's been acting as an ECU informant."

"Nice to meet you all." Abel picked up his menu. "So, what brings you here?"


End file.
